The Light Shall Conquer the Darkness (Kenyama)
by DigiEmperessDaisuke
Summary: My 3rd Fanfiction !!!! this for you Kenny baby and Miyama..Kenyama
1. Darkness

****

The Light Shall Conquer the Darkness

By Digi_Emperess_Daisuke

DISCLAIMER:

Digimon is copyright of their owners! I don't own Digimon or their characters, I just use them.

Authors Note:
    YAY, I finally found a great Idea!! 
THANKS KEN SAMA!
    Enjoy… it's a Kenyama
    Dedicated to all the Yaoi Fans out there!!!!

Part 1 Yamato POV

Darkness was all I could see walking down the long winding corridors. It's taking forever to get out and I was not a happy camper. I tried to get my lighter working…but it was dead. "Damn!" I cursed to the empty walkway. Suddenly up ahead I saw a light shining in the distance; I smiled and began to run. I ran into the light and found myself in a dark room with black and dark blue furniture. A huge black grand piano stood in the corner by a huge four post bed The room was lit by a million black and blue candles, a dark figure stood in front of the fire place. 

"Hello?" I called out to the person staring into the fire. He turned, I looked in surprise. In front of me was a boy about my age, maybe a year older looking at me curiously. He had chin length blue black hair and piercing dark violet eyes; her wore all black to accent his pale complexion making him look paler. I felt mesmerized. Was this the evil monster that destroyed the digital world? I looked into those dark sad eyes and all I could see was fear...and guilt. I felt sorry for the boy. He shouldn't be pining away like this in a dark room all alone. I felt so overcome with compassion it scared me. My first instinct was to take him in my arms and hold him until all the pain went away, but my conscience wanted otherwise. He looked at me again, those dark eyes piercing into my own. I couldn't help it, he fell and I caught him. " Yamato" he whispered weakly, Then I noticed how thin he was. He hadn't been eating. " Ken," I said holding him " Why are you doing this to yourself?" I picked him up into my arms and held him like a baby "come on," I said to him softly "Were going home now," Ken shook his head "No," he whispered, "Leave me" I glared at him " too bad Ken Sama we're going home NOW! You can't keep pining away like this…it's just not healthy. Please tell me why are you doing this? Why are you still guilty?" No reply, Ken had fallen asleep in my arms. I sighed and transported us home, to my home.


	2. Fallen

PART 2 (Ken POV) ****

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Digimon or the characters! I just use them J 

Digimon is copywrite of their owners!

PART 2 (Ken POV)

I awoke… I felt like I had died and gone to heaven because there, standing over me was Yamato…my savior, my angel. " Welcome back sleepy-head" he said smiling. Yamato looked so cute when he smiled, I blushed. He put a cold washcloth on my forehead. "What's wrong with me?" I asked him looking deep into his cerulean blue eyes. "You have Pneumonia," he said to me, "Where am I?" I asked him, my voice quickly fading away. Yamato smiled, "In the hospital" I frowned, "Why did you bring me here! I hate hospitals!" Yamato stroked my hair," Shhhh…it's for your own good! I couldn't just leave you to die!" I tired to sit up but Yamato pushed me back down gently. " Hush Ken, you'll irritate the IV!" I frowned and lay back down. "How long will I be in this cursed place for?" I asked him. "As long as it takes for you to get better," he replied with a smile. "HMPH" 

The night passed quite slowly for me. It was an endless routine of shots, pills and doctors. I was irritated, I wanted Yamato to be there, he helped me get through the first day, but he has not returned. Daisuke came to visit me today he came with Takeru and Wallace, they brought me card signed by everyone. Even Mimi sent something from New York. Hmph, they act like I'm dying! As the evening settled into night, I found myself yearning to see Yamato. I had already admitted to myself that I was yaoi, Daisuke and I had a relationship once, but it did not work out due to the interference of Wallis from America, those two were and item now. I had first become attracted to the older boy when I went to one of his concerts. He sang so beautifully on stage and the way he moved mesmerized me. I don't know if he feels the same way…but oh I want him so! He makes my heart do flip flops, he's my angel, my savior.

I fall back into a feverish sleep thinking only of him, then the nightmares come.

"Osamu…Osamu wake up…please…don't leave me…Osamu 

***Flashback***

Osamu Stay out of my stuff twerp 

Sound of a car is heard…then a crash. 

OSAMU! NOOOOOO

Ken finds the digivce and transports to the digital world with Wormmon and becomes the Emperor,

Ken hurts Digimon, Ken fighting the digidestined

****

*End of Flashback*

I wake up in a cold sweat, Yamato is beside me, soothing me again with the cold compress "I heard you scream as I was walking down the hall, I got to you before the nurse did and told her I would take care of it." I felt foolish, crying like a little baby and I was 16 years old. I blushed and smiled smugly. "it's nothing Yamato, I'm ok" Yamato smiled, "it was about your past wasn't it," that hit me, it all came rushing back and I began to cry, I get depressed easier when I am real sick, I start to cry, wishing I hadn't cause Yamato had taken me in his arms and was running his hand through my hair and speaking quietly in my ear. His breath tickled my ear sending shivers down my spine. With a sudden impulse, not realizing I had done it, I kissed him full on the lips…

~Owari~

AUTHORS NOTE: 

****

Laughs evilly 

Well! What do you think?

I 'm really going to enjoy finishing this fic!

I'm having so much fun pairing Ken and Yamato up!

****

*Smiles* More to come soon!!!!!


End file.
